wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Dolltown
Dolltown was the name of Parian's territory. Geography/Description Dolltown was located in what Coil's Organization had decided would be Ballistic's territory."Dolltown?" "Parian's territory," Ballistic said. "She controls these giant stuffed animals. Cordoned off an area in my district before I made my claim. I haven't gotten around to dealing with her yet, with the Nine and all." - Snare 13.6 It was located at the north end of Crater Lake,When we'd reached the lake Leviathan had created downtown, we began to walk around to the north end to Dolltown. - Colony 15.5 between the water and where the college used to be.Sentinel 9.2 It was only about a block or two wide. It was the only high ground in a flooded area of the city;A quick sweep verified that the area around ‘Dolltown' was largely empty of people. The flooding was bad here, and only Parian's place was really on high enough ground to be free of it. - Snare 13.6 the water in the streets was salt. The entire area was cordoned off using colored debris and spray-paint, forming a yellow line. Near-invisible threads charged with Parian's power snagged and alerted her if anyone crossed the line. History Post-Leviathan Parian established Dolltown before Ballistic had a chance to claim it, following the Leviathan attack. Her, her family and friends made a deal that she would protect it from anyone else, hero or villain, in exchange for a share of the food and water."I'm a hero. Member of the Wards. I'm in town for a little while." "Doesn't matter. I made a deal. Me, my friends and my family get a place to stay here, a fair share of the food and water. In exchange, I keep people from entering." - Sentinel 9.2 Flechette visited several times.Sentinel 9.5 The Slaughterhouse Nine attacked Dolltown, killing most of the residents"Further along than him," Ballistic jerked a thumb toward Trickster. "Nobody doing business in my area, only two capes hanging around. Got that girl from Dolltown who's pretty insistent on holding onto her neighborhood, even if pretty much everyone that lived there is dead, now. It's the only spot that I haven't taken over." - Colony 15.4 and surgically altering many of them to act as decoy members of the Nine. Bonesaw captured and tortured Grue, Parian, and several members of the Undersiders who came to rescue him.Snare 13.8 Snare 13.9 Many buildings were damaged by parahumans chasing the Nine, led by Hookwolf.Dolltown was ugly. It had been hit hard by the Nine and the fight between them and Hookwolf's army. There were scars on the buildings where Hookwolf had struck, holes and marks in the wall where Purity had fired her beams. Menja had done some damage here and there, with some handprints marking various pieces of architecture where her gauntlets had bit into stone and metal. - Colony 15.5 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Even with most of her citizens dead, Parian refused to relinquish Dolltown. The remaining people took to dressing in all-concealing cloth costumes to hide their altered features. This made them resemble capes or Parian's doll-like creations.I tracked Parian's movements within Dolltown. She was moving quickly, joined by a small collection of people. Many were shrouded in cloth, leaving me to guess if they were real people or something new she'd done with her creations. ... She was surrounded by a half-dozen of her remaining people, each of whom wore masks and costumes. A life-size doll, a man who was wrapped in fabric to the point that he looked something like a mummy, a little girl in a skintight suit of flannel with holes cut out for the eyes, one blue and one green. Did Parian have capes working for her? Or- No. They were the people Bonesaw had done surgery on. The ones she'd altered to look like members of the Nine. They were covering the faces and bodies Bonesaw had given them. - Colony 15.5 Ballistic decided to attack Dolltown to make an example and help establish his territory, as Parian was the only remaining independent cape there aside from Scrub. Skitter went with him and tried to recruit Parian, but Flechette ambushed her while they were talking.Colony 15.5 Skitter talked her way out and gave Parian a large sum of money to help look after her people.Colony 15.6 Later, Parian visited Skitter's territory and discussed the possibility again.Colony 15.7 Echidna During the Echidna event, Tattletale contacted Parian; it was agreed that Parian would take over Tattletale's old shelter and the surrounding area.Queen 18.2 Parian's new territory was at the very upper end of the city.Parian – Not a villain, but apparently struck a deal for a slice of territory at the very upper end of the city. Not great, not bad. Good spot to stay if you want a clear conscience and don't mind that the water and power aren't always on (80% of the time?) and shelters are a bit crowded. Four and a half stars. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.y It was too large for her to protect more than a section of the perimeter with her power."More than you think," Tattletale said. She glanced at me, "They're the type to prey on weakness, and Parian's capable of only protecting a short section of her perimeter." - Imago 21.1 References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Brockton Bay